


Awaken

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Beards (Facial Hair), Bedrooms, Blue Eyes, Bottom Thor, Dialogue Light, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm, Pre-Thor (2011), Spoilers, Sweat, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certainly, there were worse ways to awaken on the most terrible day of one's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awaken

Loki woke to the feeling of weight across his hips, surrounding him. Unconsciously, he arched and thrust into the tight ass. Thor's tight ass, he saw as his eyes opened. Sweat darkened the golden hair and slid down the tanned chest as Thor groaned rather loudly. Hmm, certainly, there were worse ways to awaken on the most terrible day of one's life. Blue eyes already darkened with pleasure fluttered before rough hands twisted into emerald sheets when he started a hard rhythm. Not surprisingly, his brother was bright as a lightning bolt, in sexual matters if nothing else...and just as quick. Soft lips, hair, and rough beard brushed his forehead, his lips, his chin while he let himself get lost in the feelings of warmth and hard muscle then the ever so fleeting satisfaction of post-coital bliss.

Finally, he spoke, "Shall I consider that the first order of duty for the new king ?"

Thor hummed, "Were that my only duty I would be happy indeed to do it everyday."

Carefully he removed himself then got out of his bed. "Perhaps or perhaps you might grow bored with poor, handsome Loki ?"

"I do not think it possible, brother."

"Good, you can rest tonight for now we must get ready for your coronation." How he hoped those idiot Frost Giants had actually followed his instructions or his day would truly become terrible.

 


End file.
